Night on the town
by Munkman13
Summary: After a mistake Eleanor is paying for it dearly. This is how her friends and family help her through it. Multiple chapters cartoon verse.
1. Chapter 1

**First multichapter story enjoy.**

Eleanor lay across her bed sheets with a sigh. Here she was on a friday night bored beyond belief in her mint green footy pajamas.

Miss Miller had left that thursday insisting that it was really sunday and saying that she would return home in a week or so. The chipettes were already aware that she was going to be leaving to visit with the remaining members of _The Thrillers _somewhere in Hollywood.

This left Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor without a caretaker for about eight or so days. Brittany had of course jumped for joy at this opportunity for a bit of independence. Jeanette was much more level-headed about the situation reminding Brittany that they were not going to have some form of celebration while Miss Miller was away but should instead use the time they had left of summer vacation to work on assorted summer homework.

Brittany had of course walked off in a huff while complaining about little sisters who should be less of perfectionists.

Eleanor enjoyed the thought of being by themselves a little, it made her feel more mature. It also brought up such memories as when she and her sisters were homeless but that had been many years ago.

"I'm sixteen for crying out loud!" Eleanor said to the empty room "I should be able to think of something to do!" But her mind was still a complete blank.

Jeanette walked into the room with her eyes to the floor her eyes to the floor and her mind miles away. Eleanor sat up and observed her older sister make her way to her own bed.

Flopping back down with a sigh Eleanor went back to staring at the cracks in the ceiling.

"Are you as bored as I am Jeanette?" Eleanor asked, she waited a second before looking at Jeanette who was still staring at the floor. "Jeanette!" Eleanor yelled to get her sisters attention.

Jeanette looked up startled out of her funk. "What is it Eleanor?" She inquired of her baby sister.

"I asked if you're as bored as I am now." Eleanor stated again. "Oh, well yes I suppose I am." Jeanette said making it come out more as a question.

Eleanor groaned before sitting back up and getting a sly smile on her face. "Are you thinking about Simon?" Jeanette squeaked and blushed knowing that she was caught. "Um...w...well y-y-yes I suppose I am?" Jeanette stammered out nervously. Eleanor grinned and scooted off her bed before sitting down on the floor looking up at Jeanette. "You should tell him how you feel you know." Jeanette looked back before mumbling something.

"What was that?" Eleanor asked "Like how you should tell Theodore?" Jeanette said quietly.

Eleanor blushed and looked down at the floor boards. Theodore, even his name was cute, he was so innocent and sweet. Always ready to give her a hug during a victory or even just to talk about what was going on with their siblings. He was adorable and kind, but he obviously thought of her only as a friend. Didn't he?

Before either girl could speak the door to their bedroom was thrown open with a resounding crash.

"Alrighty girls! Get up! Get sexy! We are hitting the juke joints!" Brittany came running into the room straight to their shared closet. Pulling out outfit after outfit until her bed was covered in jeans skirts dresses and make up. Jeanette and Eleanor had not moved from their spaces and merely stared at their sister in bemusement.

Brittany turned around and realised that neither of her sisters were moving. "What are you waiting for let's go!" she shouted before pulling them both up by their hands. "How much mountain dew have you had?" Eleanor asked slightly worried. "Hm like six bottles but I stopped counting. Now come on! Try on the outfits!"

Eleanor picked up a sparkling green strapless dress which was little more than a shiny towel with how much leg it would show. "Um B-Brittany? I'm not comfortable wearing this." Jeanette said holding up tight blue jeans and a low-cut loose purple top.

Brittany scoffed placing her black leggings and tight pink sweater on the bed before grasping their arms "Of course you're not. I having styled your hair or done the make up yet." Brittany said gleefully

"Make up?" Eleanor said worriedly

"Hair?" Jeanette asked gulping

"Yes!" Brittany exclaimed happily

A few hours later the three chipettes were making their way to the new juke joint all dolled up. All three had their hair down, with Brittany's swept back Eleanor's curled and Jeanette's bobbed at the end. Brittany had neon pink lipstick on and glitter across her face. Jeanette had a sprinkling of blush and eye liner. Eleanor had on green mascara and lip gloss.

They came to the front entrance of the club, Eleanor wrinkled her nose at the name "_Neon Fire Flies_? What does that even mean?" Brittany harumphed before turning to Jeanette and taking off her glasses. "B-but." Jeanette started.

"No buts. We are here for a fun night and that's what we are going to get!" Brittany stated grandly before linking her arms with her sister's "Come on girls let's go get 'em!" She said dragging the two girls down the short flight of stairs to the entrance.

Eleanor wished to have her boring evening back.

**Ross B. owns the chipmunks/ettes. I own nothing. Brittany's last line was from the movie Grease which I also do not own. I will continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 in the bar

The room smelt musty and the air was full of smoke from lit cigarettes winking in the gloom. The three chipettes made their way to an empty table and sat down on the ratty chairs.

Jeanette squinted attempting to see three inches in front of her face, but all that she got was blurred lines and bright colors. She noticed a greasy smell lingering around the table's surface and it almost felt slick to the touch.

"This place smells." Eleanor complained. "I agree with you there." Brittany stated wrinkling her nose in distaste attempting to keep from touching the table.

"Should we leave?" Jeanette piped up trying to get comfortable on her chair. "I think this place is a little to... adult for us." Eleanor said while watching a man piercings and tattoo's across his face make his way over towards their table.

He eventually got there and towered over the three nervous teenagers. "Hi there." Brittany finally spoke up timidly before giving her brightest smile and seductive wink.

"I'm gay. What do you want to drink tonight?" The man said in a long drawl taking out a pencil and pad of paper to take their drink orders. Brittany gave Eleanor a smug look, Eleanor just pouted and stuck up her nose. Jeanette was smiling and looking at the beam which held up the roof, thinking it was the waiter.

"Three cola's and some fries please." She said happily. The man looked at the beam which Jeanette was still staring intensely at before shrugging scribbling on his pad and walking away to fulfill their order.

"See! No issue!" Brittany said in triumph gloating over Eleanor. Eleanor chose to ignore the remark and instead stared around the room looking for anything to pass the time. The room had one bar which ran the side of one wall, across from it was a stage and a karaoke machine, underneath the stag appeared to be a lounge for the singers, there were tables scattered throughout the room with up to as many as seven chairs per table.

"This place does not look to friendly." Eleanor said nervously as a woman with a snake wrapped around her neck like a feather boa walked past.

"Really? What does it look like?" Jeanette inquired as a man who seemed to be chewing some kind of wood walked past.

"Trust me Jeanette you don't want to see this place." Eleanor replied as the waiter returned with their drinks and fries.

"Would you relax Eleanor. It's a night out have some fun." Brittany said while passing around the soda's and before raising her's up "A toast to a fun evening."

"To hopefully not getting arrested." Eleanor said adding her glass.

"To a good summer." Jeanette finished before trying to add her glass and spilling half of it on the table. Brittany rolled her eye's and guided Jeanette's hand to the rest of their glass'.

"Did you really have to bring that up? We have a little while left!" Brittany scolded Jeanette. Jeanette merely shrugged as the three of them drank from the cups.

Brittany gagged, Eleanor turned green or at least greener, and Jeanette let out a little hiccup.

"There's alcohol in this!" Eleanor shouted in Brittany's face before putting her glass back down.

"SSSSHH! Be quiet!" Brittany hissed before placing a hand over Eleanor's mouth and looked around hoping that no one heard her sister's outburst. "So what? Just sip it slowly and try not to taste it." Brittany said taking a fry and putting it in her mouth before sipping the laced cola.

Jeanette nervously watched Brittany to the best of her abilities before she too began to drink. Eleanor glared at her older sister's in shock. "If any of my team sports found out about this or god help us Miss Miller!" Eleanor started.

"Which is exactly why neither will find out! Now loosen up and have a good time right Jeanette?"

"R-Right Brittany." Jeanette agreed tentatively. Eleanor sighed before she too began to drink.

If you can't beat them why not join them she thought to herself.

An hour and three spiked drinks each later the girls were getting flustered and excitable. This was when their waiter took the stage with a mike.

"Ladies and gents of the honorable Neon Fire Flies bar and juke joint I am pleased to announce the first performer this evening give a big hand to... The Chrome's!" Five boys mounted the stage all in black jeans and red and white short-sleeved shirts. Each one had a different car hood ornament on a chain. The one who caught Eleanor's eye when they started singing a song by Nirvana had long blonde hair and startling green-blue eyes. At one point in the song he actually looked right at her! She blushed heavily as while the song continued he seemed to look more at her and perform wilder.

The song eventually ended and the five boys left the stage to sit in the lounge area. Eleanor followed the blonde boy as he looked just once more at her. Brittany noticed who Eleanor was looking at and raised her eyebrows at Jeanette who still could not see anything.

"Hey. Hey man!" A black-haired boy with a jaguar hood ornament said to the blonde boy with a Honda hood ornament sitting next to him. "What?" He said in annoyance glaring at him with bloodshot eye.

"The chubby one's checking ya out, Maybe slip her a little something something?" He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The blonde boy looked over at the chubby blonde, he smiled he liked them with meat on their bones. Standing up he strutted over towards the girls table while the rest of the band made wolf whistles and crude gestures behind his back.

Eleanor squeaked as the blonde boy came over to their table grabbing a chair on the way and flipping it around so the back was facing them. He sat down straddling the chair and his eyes looking directly at Eleanor.

"Hiya." He said smirking. The alcohol was really starting to get to Eleanor and she could feel it all she could manage was a "Hi" in respond.

Brittany smiled before grabbing Jeanette by the arm and hoisting her up, noticing two cute boys by the front entrance.

"We'll catch up later okay Eleanor?" Brittany said before running off not waiting for an answer.

"Yeah see you at home." Eleanor responded still looking at the boy. He smiled his bleached white smile, it made him look eager, hungry.

He raised his hand up to the waiter gesturing for another round. Eleanor noticed his shining Honda hood ornament flashing in the light. He caught her staring before holding it up.

"You like?" He asked without making it a question. Eleanor merely nodded as the waiter came over with her cola and the boys beer. The boy took them from the waiter smiling and nodding before handing her the drink.

She smiled and thanked him as she took a sip, a funny feeling spread through the pit of her stomach, she took another to try and calm it but that just made it worse.

What's happening? Eleanor thought to herself, it was a warm feeling but unpleasant like an undercooked batter was settling in her gut. Her vision began to fade all she saw was the bar, then the boy, then his hood ornament, then just his smile.

He smiled as the drug took effect and she slowly fell asleep, he then grabbed her under one arm and flung it across his shoulder before standing up and throwing a couple of twenty-dollar bills on the table beside her half-finished drink and his untouched beer. He slowly made his way from the joint and started walking to find a hotel a unconcious Eleanor hanging onto his side.

**Ross B. Owns munk and ettes I own nothing not even this computer.**


	3. Chapter 3 The morning after

Eleanor wanted to wake up.

Her stomach and head were burning, she felt like she had finished fourteen soccer games in a row. She was sweating like a pig and could barely breathe.

With a moan she tried to push herself into a sitting position. It was at that moment that she realised she had been lying down on her side. The surface gave a little underneath her but stopped. It was soft enough that it seemed to form around her hand in a very unpleasant way.

Cracking one eye open a sliver of sunlight pierced her right in the brain causing her to moan again and shut it tight.

Crawling on her hands and knees she felt around herself. She seemed to be on some sort of mattress that was about five feet by four feet. The pillows and blankets from what she could feel were gone. Crawling over to the edge she looked down at where she thought the floor ought to be and opened her eyes carefully.

On the ground next to the yellow stained bed was assorted trash and bugs. Gasping in surprise and terror Eleanor jumped back as a mouse ran across the floor not three feet from her nose.

She grasped her aching head and disheveled blonde hair and groaned. She looked around the bedroom she found herself in. It appeared to be a motel room, with a broken television set and mismatched furniture all around the room it was by far the worst, run down hotel room she had ever been in. There were two doors one next to a window without any curtains but badly strung up blinds that let sunlight come streaming into the room, the other door opened up into a pink tiled room.

A wave of nausea washed over Eleanor ignoring the burning in her legs and screaming in her head she ran into the bathroom leaned over the cracked toilet bowl and vomited up the few fries that she had eaten last night.

"I-I'm hung over or something" she thought wishing the pain would go away or that she would just faint from it. "Where am I?" She began to think before a loud car horn and shouting from outside caused her to clamp her hands over her ears and dry heave into the toilet bowl.

"That bar." She said to herself while leaning against the tile not caring about the way it creaked or how the scuttling behind it increased. "The one Brittany took us to. What happened after...?" She could barely remember last night, she remembered going there, then ordering the colas, something was wrong though, Something with the drinks...

"They were spiked" She moaned realizing what had nagged her. "Our stupid waiter did something to them!" She seethed to herself. "Then what? A song? No a... _GUY..._ and teeth then silence."

"What happened to me?" She whispered suddenly terrified beyond comprehension. She wanted to be home with her sisters or Miss Miller. But especially she wanted to see Theodore, he wouldn't have gotten into this situation, maybe some other mess but at least it would not have been this one.

Eleanor felt disgusted with herself, wanting to drag Theodore into this... this... well she didn't know what it was but at least he would have been a bit of comfort!

"Alright. Calm down. First get up." She said to herself before pushing herself up slowly.

It was at that moment when she noticed she was only in her bra.

Gasping she looked around the room wildly trying to see something to cover herself with. Beside the bed with a cockroach running across it was her stupid green dress. Rushing over she picked it off the floor and shook it to get any more creepy crawlies out of it.

She slipped it on her head ringing with pain. A small balled up piece of paper landed on the ground by her feet. Stooping over she picked it up and unfurled it, a short note and a five dollar bill was in it.

"Thanks for the good time last night, Hoped you liked it

P.S This place has complimentary muffins!"

On that line the note ended, trembling Eleanor fell to her knees, the guy, the TEETH!

A sob escaped her throat as she stared at the crumpled bill before hurling the money and note away in embarrassment and anger. "Five dollars" she thought "That... that RAPIST has the nerve to give me five dollars!" Curling into the fetal position she began to cry yearning for some kind of comfort.

After what felt like centuries Eleanor rose ignoring the pain in her body, she walked towards the door wiping tears from her eyes. Opening the door a crack she saw a sidewalk going off in two different directions, she looked left and saw what appeared to be a dead man lying on the ground. In the other direction at least five blocks away was a familiar sign.

"The Neon Fire Flies!" She gasped recognizing the bar from last night. Moving slowly out of the room she began to make her way to the bar. Avoiding the broken glass and trash as best she could. By the time it took her to walk to the now closed and empty bar she was too tired to walk another step.

Sitting down on the ground she wondered what she could do now.

"Maybe a taxi?" She thought to herself doubtfully while Eleanor did not want to brave any of the cabs around this part of the city, she definitely did not want to walk the remaining four blocks to the bus stop or call her sisters and have them pick her up.  
That idea went out the window when she felt in her pocket for the fifty dollars she had saved up as an emergency fund. Her stomach dropped to somewhere around her knees when she felt only an empty pocket.  
"He r-robbed me too?" She whispered. She felt in her other pocket and with relief pulled out her spring green cell phone. It had taken her and her sisters months of begging Miss Miller for individual phones and months of hard labor to pay her back for them. At least he had left her phone.

With a gulp she speed dialed Jeanette's phone. After letting it ring for about a minute a groggy voice answered.

"Hello?"  
"Jeanette." Eleanor said in relief so happy to hear her sister's voice that she nearly burst into tears.  
"Eleanor?! Is that you? Where are you Brittany and I have been worried sick!" Jeanette burst out in alarm.  
"Jeanette listen to me. You have to get a car and come over to that bar Brittany dragged us to _right now_." Eleanor said into the phone as calmly as possible under the circumstances.  
"A-a car? Where am I supposed to find a ?" Eleanor quickly cut her off.  
"I don't know! Just please... please." She repeated quietly.  
"I'll... I'll be right there Eleanor just give me a half hour." With a quick good-bye Jeanette hung up knowing that Eleanor would explain everything soon enough.

"I should have told her not to wake Brittany." Eleanor thought to herself to late. Brittany was sure to drag this out.

A fearful half hour later Eleanor heard her name being called. At first she thought she was asleep, her muscles felt so tired. But in a moment she comprehended that it was really happening. Looking up she saw a nice car practically an antique come rolling down the street. Jeanette was leaning out the passenger side window calling and waving to get her attention.

The car came to a stop as Eleanor shakily got to her feet. Out of the driver's side door before Jeanette could even unbuckle her seat belt rushed a short well-built boy wearing blue jeans and a green sweater.  
"Eleanor?" He gasped in shock at her disheveled state.  
"Theodore?"

**I Do not own Munks or Ettes Ross B. Does hopefully I will be able to update soon but don't hold your breath.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor sat in the back seat, her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself attempting to gain what little comfort that she could. Jeanette sat in the passenger seat looking back at her worry clear on her face.  
Theodore drove Dave's car,with an intense look of concentration, he had only gotten his license a few weeks ago and was still uneasy behind the wheel of a car. Simon had gotten his license a few months before and Alvin close to a year before that.

Eleanor leaned her head against the window hoping that the cool glass would sooth her aching head more than just sitting there and staring at the floor.  
Theodore came to a red light and cleared his throat before looking into the backseat at Eleanor.  
"What happened Eleanor?" He asked with concern and worry. Eleanor just moaned before sliding onto her back across the seats.  
"Theodore please..."  
"You can tell us... Brittany and I were worried about you." Jeanette said laying a comforting hand on Eleanor's leg. Eleanor covered her eyes with the palm of her hands before moaning in pain.  
"Eleanor are you okay?" Theodore asked turning completely around in the driver's seat his facial expression would have broken Eleanor's heart if she had seen it.

"No Theodore I'm not okay." Eleanor said grinding her palms into her eyes "Could you please just get me home, to Ms. Miller's?"  
Theodore was close to tears seeing the girl he secretly had a crush on since he was eight looking so defenseless and worn on the back seat of his adoptive father's car.  
"You...You promise that you will tell me what happened?" Theodore asked tentatively knowing that he was treading dangerous waters.

Eleanor sighed in exasperation before scolding herself for being so unfair to Theodore, she was the one that had dragged him into this, or really Jeanette had.  
Eleanor stopped rubbing her eyes for a moment, why had Jeanette gotten Theodore? Were Simon and Alvin not up or something?  
Remembering Theodore's question she removed her hands and gave him as best a smile as she could manage.  
"Of course Theodore but later... is that alright with you?" A car horn sounded from directly behind them causing Jeanette to jump in her chair and squeak, Theodore to turn around and stare at the light that had been green for close to a minute now.

"Move your hunk of junk!" An angry voice shouted his car horn blaring with more joining in. Eleanor moaned and covered her ears while screwing her eyes tight in a futile effort to make the sound less deafening.  
Theodore began to inch his way through the light and back towards their houses.  
"Yes Eleanor when you're ready." Theodore quietly whispered knowing that she could not hear him.

What felt like hours but was barely more than half of one, Theodore pulled in front of Ms. Millers house. Jumping out of the driver's side and running around to the front Theodore opened the back door for Eleanor and slowly helped her out, Eleanor gave him a small smile in thanks before making her way up the walk to the front porch Jeanette right beside her supporting her weight.

Theodore looked on in worry until they were inside the house and Jeanette had turned around giving a timid smile and a thankful nod. He then began to drive back to his house around the block.

Standing in the front hall her hair fashionably disheveled as she would call it wearing a night-gown and some bed shorts stood Brittany. Her hip pointed out with one hand resting on it the other drooping by her side, her eyes narrowed and an angry pout darkening her usually bright features.  
"Where have you two been?!" She demanded angrily "Do you know how it feels to wake up with both your little sister's missing and no note?" She shouted at them.

Eleanor's features turned menacing before she hissed between clenched teeth "No, but I know how it feels to wake up with neither of your older sister's there." Brittany was taken aback, Jeanette just stared at the floor ashamed of herself.  
"Where did you go." Eleanor spat out glaring at Brittany daring her to come up with an excuse.  
"You... well you looked like you were in good hands." Brittany said embarrassed her face falling before lighting up again as a thought came to mind. "Besides me and Jeanette got a couple of numbers from some cute boys!" Brittany pulled out a piece of paper folded in the center.  
"Have you looked at it yet?" Jeanette asked curiously. Brittany sucked her lips in before shaking her head no. "I was waiting for you and Ellie to get home so we could look at it together..." She said before winding off.  
"Oh for goodness sakes!" Eleanor yelled tearing the paper out of Brittany's hands and opening it, Jeanette looked over Eleanor's shoulder both had a look of confusion on their faces.  
"What? What's the matter!" Brittany cried out causing Eleanor to wince in pain.

"Umm Brittany this is a picture of a Panthera Leo."  
"A what?" Brittany asked confused.  
"It's a picture of a lion!" Eleanor yelled at her, her nerves fried through.

"Why of all the!" Brittany began before Eleanor pushed past her to get up the stairs.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Brittany asked her blood at a boil ready to strike something.  
"To take a shower! Then I'll tell you what happened to me while you two were off flirting!" With that Eleanor moved up the stairs her knees shaking threatening to give out under her.

As she grabbed a towel from the linen closet, she could hear Brittany yelling at Jeanette about how she should have told her earlier that it was a picture of a cat. Eleanor wished she could go back downstairs and help her but she had to focus on herself for once.  
The noise of Brittany's yelling diminished and then disappeared as she entered the bathroom and entered the shower.  
The hot water and steam felt as though it were cutting through her hangover and washing the motel room out of her skin. It wasn't getting rid of her memory though. That guy, his teeth!  
With a sob she fell to the bottom of the tub her hands over her head and sobbing, after being in the shower to close to an hour she got up and dried off.  
Going to their bedroom she quickly pulled on a green track suit she wore while practicing for soccer as it got colder.

She went downstairs, her hair lying free and wet along her back, heading into the kitchen Eleanor found Brittany and Jeanette sitting in front of three mugs of tea and a glass of water with some medicine bubbling away in it.  
Eleanor sat down in the third empty seat. Drinking down the cold refreshing water as quickly as her raw throat and sore stomach would allow. Taking a sip of the warm tea she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something."

**I do not own munks or ettes Ross B. does.**


	5. Chapter 5 Telling Of Sisters

"I...I'll start when I woke up I guess." Eleanor said fiddling with her tea-cup, her head down not looking at either one of her sisters.  
"I don't remember anything besides just waking up. I was... I was in so much _pain, _All that I really know... know for." Eleanor stopped a few tears leaking from her eyes. Jeanette reached over and took her hand in both of her's  
"It's alright Eleanor, You can go slowly... If you want." Eleanor looked up and smiled gratefully before wiping her eyes.  
"What happened?" Brittany asked quietly concerned over her littlest sister, who had always been the rock of the family, someone to lean on and come to when anything went terribly wrong, was sitting there crying like she was a young child again.

Taking a deep breath Eleanor began again "I was in this really bad hotel room, do you remember when we got shipwrecked and earlier had spent the day in that nasty little boiler room?" Eleanor said giving a nervous laugh. Brittany wrinkled her nose at the unpleasant memory and Jeanette nodded remembering.  
"It was like that only it seemed like someone was trying to make it look nice and failed." She took a deep breath before continuing.  
"That guy, the blonde we met in the bar? He...he took all of my money." She said the last part softly her eyes cast downward attempting to find meaning in the swirling brown liquid of her cup, and hide the tears streaming from her eyes and plopping into the tea.

Brittany and Jeanette exchanged worried glances, Eleanor wasn't the type of person to get this hung up over money being taken from her, it also did not explain where she had been all of last night and why she looked so terrible when Jeanette and Theodore picked her up.

"Eleanor, sweetie... is that all?" Brittany asked softly mindful of her sisters abnormally delicate state.  
"No." Eleanor said with pain crossing her features changing them into embarrassment and fear. "He...he drugged me." A slight gasp came from Jeanette as she covered her mouth with both hands.  
"And... and then he..." Eleanor began to sob placing her head on the table and covering her wet locks with her arms.  
Brittany stared on in shock, her mouth a gape and her heart sinking to her stomach with a sickening plop. She could guess what happened next, she wasn't as intelligent as Jeanette but she could still know what Eleanor was about to say.

With a shaking breath that hitched in her throat she then finished.  
"And he raped me!" With a cry the two elder sisters pushed backed their chairs and wrapped Eleanor in a loving embrace softly cooing and attempting to comfort the distraught girl.

"Eleanor it's alright... you're safe... you're safe... you're safe." Jeanette kept repeating attempting to comfort herself along with Eleanor, Rape she thought an ugly word, depraved, desperate, hateful. Some sick, twisted thing that called itself human had enacted this upon her baby sister, it hurt Jeanette to the core.

Brittany made soft shushing sounds while rocking Eleanor back and forth. In her head she could not stop blaming herself. She had been the bored one. She had convinced her sister's to go to a dangerous part of town. It was her responsibility as the oldest to take care of them, and she had failed them both.

"Wh...where were you two? What were you doing?" Eleanor accused them both picking up her head and glaring at her sister's.  
Jeanette looked at the hardwood floor in embarrassment and Brittany at least had the good graces to blush,  
"We were talking to some guys." Brittany said before turning away and standing up crossing her hands over her chest and cupping her elbows. "We talked, well Jeanette did... I was trying to pick up some number's. I that is to say me and Alvin."

"Of course." Eleanor said with a bitter laugh. "You're both competing to see who can get more date's now?" Eleanor did not make this come out as a question, Brittany kept her back turned to hide the tears threatening to overflow from her eyes.

"That's not important." Jeanette said kneeling beside Eleanor. "I'm just glad that you are home now and safe." Eleanor smiled at Jeanette, thankful that she was supporting her in her desperate time of need.

A moment of companionable silence passed between the trio of sister's before Brittany suddenly stiffened with a small yelp and dawning passing across her face.  
"What if she isn't?" Brittany asked fearfully. Jeanette suddenly looked a mixture of confused and worried, Eleanor looked at Brittany with disdain and a pinch of curiosity.  
"Explain please." Eleanor asked stiffly and politely as though talking to a teacher.  
"This guy did to you what you said he did right?" Eleanor began to stand heat rushing to her face and she prepared herself to yell at Brittany who merely held up a silencing hand.  
"What if he wasn't clean? He could have given you an... an STB or something! Or worse" Brittany leaned in and whispered the word as though it would come true just by acknowledging its existence. "AIDS?"

Eleanor plopped back into her chair, she knew he had assaulted her and robbed her, but this a disease? She was slowly falling into distress and was ready to lose her mind and her breakfast on the kitchen floor right when Jeanette spoke.

"It's an STD Brittany, and well... I might have something to help with that." Both sister's looked at Jeanette in surprise and expectation. Jeanette finding herself the center of attention gulped and blushed before continuing.

"If I have the proper chemicals I have an idea on how we could see whether he passed anything onto you. Nothing specific but just something to know if you are alright or not." Eleanor and Brittany smiled with relief and happiness.  
"How soon can you start working on it?" Eleanor asked.  
"This very moment." Jeanette stated confidently, she rolled up her sleeves and left the room, this was her area of ability and she planned to help in any way that she could.

Brittany and Eleanor were left in the room alone together, Brittany started forward with an outstretched hand, Eleanor merely dropped her gaze to the floor. Brittany was hurt by this action and felt herself growing frustrated with Eleanor, What did she expect from her a parade that dedicates her sorrow? She was SORRY! what else did Eleanor want her to say?!  
With a sigh she walked back to her seat and sat down.

"What am I going to tell him?" Eleanor asked out loud. Brittany jumped at the sound before responding.  
"Who?" Eleanor looked up with worry chiseled into her features.  
"Theodore, if I am... you know sick or something. What will I say to him? He'll never look at me or think of me the same." Before Brittany could respond a tinkling of broken glass and a shriek came from down in the basement where Jeanette kept her lab. The two girls looked at each other before bolting for the basement door.

"Jeanette? Are you alright?" Eleanor called down to her clumsy sister. Brittany opened the door cautiously and a dark orange cloud of smoke and a coughing Jeanette came up the stairs.  
"What happened?!" Eleanor and Brittany shouted at the same time. Jeanette removed her pink framed glasses and cleaned them off on her shirt before continuing.

"I dropped a glass beaker. I have to go out and get the ingredient, it won't take me long." Eleanor noticed a cut on Jeanette's hand that she held tightly to her chest.  
"Wait for a moment while I get the first aid kit to fix that." Jeanette just smiled and shook her head.  
"It's fine really... Just give me a half hour and I'll be right back." With that she was past her sister's and out the door, dashing down the sidewalk to the site where she knew she could find the last chemical for the formula.

**Ross B. owns Munks and Ettes I own nothing. Been out of commission from school and minor case of hypothermia (don't swim in lakes in october in NH I'm fine)**


End file.
